Skate parks are large constructed areas with ramps, grind-rails and the like that are used typically by skateboarders, bicyclists and in-line skaters. These structures are fairly expensive to build and maintain, as well as take extensive time and supervision for installation. Accordingly, there exists a need for a new type of skate park that overcomes these deficiencies.